Weapons such as handguns, rifles, shotguns, cross-bows and others generally are activated or fired by using a trigger. The trigger generally operates with various linkages that interact with elements of the weapon causing the weapon to fire. The operation of the weapon trigger largely depends on the type of weapon. There can be a danger if someone unauthorized to operate the weapon gains access to the weapon and is able to “fire” the weapon especially if the weapon is loaded.
Devices other than weapons that have triggers could benefit from a device that would selectively fix the trigger in a fire or operation and no-fire or no-operation position. This unauthorized operator may not realize that the weapon is loaded or may not understand how to correctly and safely operate or handle the weapon. They may just be careless with the weapon and not realize at is loaded. No matter what the issues are relating to safety, another safety device or additional device likely to lessen the likelihood of accidents and unauthorized users of weapons would be welcome.
Generally hand guns and other weapons have some type of “safety” devices. These devices engage some portion of the weapon and prevent the weapon from firing when these devices are in the no-fire position. Many of these devices are well known in the prior art and consist of various manually operated levers or buttons which put the weapon selectively in the no-fire or fire positions.
The problems with some types of devices are that they can be defeated or manipulated rather easily so that the weapon can be put in the fire position without much effort or intellect. Some of these devices can arm a weapon if the lever or button is caught on clothing or bumped while the weapon is being carried or stored. While these devices may be appropriate for careful responsible adult users, these devices are not the best for curious children. User safety has a great importance in the air aiming rifles as in all of the guns those are currently present. After the rifle mechanism is set up, the rifle should not burst as a result of the falling of the rifle meaning the rifle's falling down, hitting any place, or as a result of a concussion. Otherwise, the user security cannot be provided and the rifle is damaged.
Various developments have been made for meeting the need against these types of reasons in the known art. These developments are disclosed in United States Patent Publication No. U.S. 2008 078 284, Turkish Patent Publication No. TR 2006 044 54, and PCT Application No. PCT/TR2008/000141. Many types of other devices exist and are well know in the art such as transmitter type rings and locks that clamp over the trigger and prevent operation of the tiger. While separate devices that lock the trigger can be effective, there are problems in that the devices detach from the weapon and can be misplaced or dropped in the snow or mud. It these devices come in two or more pieces that can become detached from one another, this contributes to the possibility of loss. This can be a dis-incentve to replacing the device on the weapon once removed, thus endangering unauthorized persons when the device is not replaced. Other clip or attachment type devices suffer from similar disadvantages.
Another disadvantage of the attachable type devices is that many only attach to one side of the weapon and must be oriented to the weapon to be attached property. This can make them difficult to reattach to the weapon in low light, the dark or with gloves or mittens.
Another disadvantage to these types of devices is that they must be stored somewhere when removed while the weapon is in the fire position. The storage spot will many times be the users pocket which can be bulky and uncomfortable. In bush conditions the device could possibly fall out and become lost. The user could also put the device down once removed, and this raises the possibility of forgetting it if they were to leave in a hurry. There are weight issues too that can arise for one who is hiking or hunting and needs to carry gear that is of minimal weight.
In view of the disadvantages to the devices known in the art there is a need for a device that stays affixed to the weapon, is of light weight, is relatively easy to operate and yet provides protection from unauthorized users. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a trigger lock device that deters the operation of a trigger on a weapon or device by unauthorized users.